


The Hazards of Babysitting

by Mia_Vaan



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer babysits Trixie, Missing Scene, Trixie is a little devil, daddy Lucifer, hijinks ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Missing scene from 'Into You'.Lucifer babysits Trixie.





	The Hazards of Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer. 
> 
> I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous oneshot. I'd especially like to thank Antarctic_Echoes for encouraging me to write this oneshot, and for providing me with plenty of ideas! :D 
> 
> This story was meant to be just humour, but then Lucifer started thinking and feels entered the picture. :) 
> 
> Please read the previous oneshot first, else this one won't make much sense.

Lucifer only let himself relax when the noise from Chloe’s car faded into the distance. It was hard, pretending that he didn’t want her, didn’t yearn for her so badly that his insides hurt…

He’d almost slipped up with the comment about his dreams, but thankfully she took it in good humour. She didn’t even know the dreams he had about her; of her in his bed as he made love to her over and over, wanting her, _needing_ her… But some of the dreams he’d had about her hadn’t even been about sex at all. In some he’d just been sat by her side, or walking next to her, and yet he’d still been happy.

It was love, Linda had told him. What he was feeling for Chloe was love. But she implied that he was _in_ love with her, and that couldn’t be true. He just loved her as a _friend_ , the same way he loved Maze. Maze was his friend who he had sex with, even if they hadn’t had sex in a while; she was off having sex with Amenadiel, and he was always busy with Chloe, meaning he hadn’t had sex with anyone else for a while, and he realized that he needed to have sex with Chloe soon if things were going to return to normal. He was changing, and it scared him.

What he was feeling… That scared him, too. No, he couldn’t be in love with her. That wouldn’t be fair on her, having someone like him in love with her. After all the things he’d done, he didn’t deserve her. She deserved more than him, much more. She and her daughter both. Not that he was in love with her – but _if_ he was, she deserved better.

With a sigh, he removed his jacket and hung it up by the door, and kicked off his shoes too. Walking over to the couch, he decided that some late-night TV would take his mind off the scary thoughts that kept rattling his brain. It would take his mind off Penelope, too. He hadn’t had a mother in so long, not since his own mother had turned cold and distant. It felt good to have one again, even if he didn’t deserve her.

He didn’t deserve any of the Decker women. They were all too good for him, child included.

Lucifer hoped Penelope was OK, for Chloe’s sake if not his own. Despite the obvious (if minor) hostilities between Chloe and Penelope, Chloe would be destroyed if she lost her mother. Lucifer couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his friend in pain.

The remote was in his hand and he was just about to flick the TV on when he heard the sound of crying coming from Trixie’s bedroom. He wondered if she’d go back to sleep if he left her, but each cry was like a stab to the heart, and he had to do something. He hopped off the couch and rushed into her bedroom.

She was lying in her cage (Chloe called it a crib, but it had bars so he was certain it was a cage), her arms were waving and her legs were kicking as she cried. At first Lucifer wasn’t sure which was the best way to grab her; he wanted to avoid being hit, thank you very much. But in the end he gave up and dove in, successfully avoiding her arms and legs as he picked her up. He brought her to him, her head resting on his shoulder, as he bounced her up and down.

“Uh, there, there,” he told her, uncertain. As he walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area, he tried to remember all the ways Chloe had stopped her crying before. All that information suddenly disappeared under pressure. “Child, stop crying, _please_.”

“Mama!” she began to call out, and it almost broke Lucifer’s heart, hearing her call for her mother when Chloe was miles away.

“Your mother has gone to help _her_ mother,” Lucifer tried to explain. He couldn’t understand why babies never listened. She never did when he told her not to climb his leg. “She’ll be back shortly.”

Trixie just continued to cry, and Lucifer was getting increasingly panicked. Whacking his brain for ideas, he recalled one way to get her to stop crying: Chloe had sung to her once. He’d had the privilege of watching, entranced by Chloe’s gentle singing as she rocked her baby in her arms, and his heart had expanded at the sight of her…

No, focus. He had to focus.

He sang the first song that came to him. “ _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_.” A song he’d sung for Chloe; a song that always seemed to come to mind whenever he was thinking about her. “ _Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same, or am I only dreaming? Is-_ ”

Lucifer was cut off when Trixie’s cries were replaced by coughs…and a few seconds later, she was sick all over him.

“Ugh! If you don’t like my singing, you should’ve just said so!” He stretched his arms out, holding her as far away from him as he could. His shirt was covered in puke, as was Trixie’s little dinosaur onesie, and Lucifer almost heaved at the smell. “Why do we procreate if _this_ is the result?”

Trixie started crying again, and Lucifer stumbled backwards…only to tread in the puke that had fallen on the floor. He cried out in horror and hopped out of it, hurrying over to the couch and only realizing that he’d left a trail when he sat down. He’d have to clean that up as soon as he sorted out the child and himself.

Laying Trixie down on the couch, he undid her onesie and pulled it off. The puke had soaked into her diaper too, so he reluctantly took that off, as well. Thankfully the puke hadn’t soaked through to her skin; he just needed to put her in a new diaper and onesie.

She finally stopped crying, and Lucifer sat her down on the floor. “Stay,” he told her. The command worked for dogs. Surely it would work for children, too?

He rose to his feet before removing his socks. He then carefully removed his t-shirt, making sure the puke didn’t touch his face. The t-shirt and socks were thrown next to the washer, along with Trixie’s onesie, and Lucifer walked over to the trash and dumped the dirty diaper into it.

Trixie’s sudden giggle made him turn…and he stared in horror at the sight before him. “No, child!”

The offspring had crawled over to the puke and was sat in it, touching it with her hands as if she was using the puke like paint and making a picture. Lucifer rushed over to her and picked her up, holding her at arm’s length. Not knowing what else to do, he set her back down far away from the mess and set her toys around her in order to lock her in a circle. Hopefully she wouldn’t escape.

Then he set to work cleaning the mess up. Grimacing the whole time, Lucifer grabbed all the kitchen cloths he could find and dumped them on the mess. But, for a reason he couldn’t fathom, the cloths just made the mess worse, and the puke ruined them. Lucifer threw them onto the pile by the washer.

His gaze found the roll of paper towels and he grabbed it, breaking off a dozen of squares and setting them all on the puke, including the trail he’d left. The paper towels did a much better job of absorbing the puke, even though he had to use a lot of it. After the puke was cleaned up, he stuffed the towels into the trash. It was close to overflowing, but he could take it out when Trixie was asleep.

Speaking of the little devil…

Lucifer noticed with horror that she’d escaped her circle of toys and had discovered the roll of paper towels, which she was in the process of unravelling and tearing. Hurrying over to her, Lucifer removed the roll from her grasp and replaced it with her rattle, to stop her from crying again. At first he was uncertain about what he should do with the torn squares of paper, before recalling that he needed to clean the floors with cleaner. He found the surface cleaner next to the sink and sprayed it on the patches where the puke had been, before using the spare paper towels to wipe it away.

Trixie chose that moment to launch her rattle at his head.

“Ow!” Lucifer turned and scowled at the child, who just smiled and giggled at her achievement. “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you? Well, once I’m done here, I’ll be taking my revenge.”

He turned to finish cleaning, and not even a minute passed before Trixie threw another toy at his head; a stuffed dinosaur.

Lucifer scowled at her. She giggled.

Ignoring her, Lucifer stuffed the used paper towels in the trash. Now it was _definitely_ overflowing. He sighed.

Finally turning his attention back to Trixie, he observed the puke that still covered her. He gave another sigh. “Right. Bath time for you.”

He walked over to her and picked her up, trying not to touch any of the puke and keeping her at arm’s length, before carrying her up the stairs and into the bathroom. After setting the child down on the floor, Lucifer closed the door so she didn’t crawl away before running the bath. He made certain the water was the right temperature (Chloe had shown him before) before setting Trixie in the water. Unable to resist, he poured in some bubble bath for her.

“There.” He grabbed all her bath toys and tossed them into the water. “Entertain yourself.” Of course he wasn’t about to leave her – he knew better than to leave a baby in the bath on their own – but he certainly wasn’t going to play with her. His phone was still in his pocket; he was going to watch funny videos on YouTube while she bathed.

First he made certain that the puke was removed. When she was clean, he put the toilet seat down and sat on top of it. He was about to take out his phone, but apparently Trixie wasn’t done with throwing toys at him yet, and she launched her yellow rubber duck at his head. Not only did it hurt, but it made his shirt wet, too.

“Hey!” Lucifer picked the duck up off the floor and tossed it back into the bath. “What it is about my head that makes you want to throw toys at me? My face is perfect, I’ll have you know!”

Trixie just giggled and splashed. He tensed as the water hit him, and at that point he decided to retaliate. He splashed her back, but instead of stopping like he hoped, the girl giggled some more and kept going, thinking it was a game. A game of splash.

There were bubbles everywhere by the time they were done. Lucifer made a note to clean up the house when Trixie was asleep again, because if he didn’t he knew Chloe was going to kill him. He pulled the plug and hauled Trixie out of the bath. She wriggled and laughed as he dried her, before he wrapped her in a towel and carried her out of the bathroom. After a moment’s pause, he didn’t head back downstairs and instead turned into the spare bedroom.

It was where Chloe kept her clothes. He slept in it one time, since she slept downstairs on the pull-out couch so she was closer to Trixie.

Lucifer set Trixie down on the floor, still wrapped in her towel, before he shut the bedroom door and walked over to the wardrobe. He knew Chloe would be fine with him borrowing one of her baggier shirts. He didn’t mind walking around half-naked, but he knew she would, so another shirt it was. He pulled out a white, baggy button-down and slipped it off the hanger before pulling it on. It still smelled like her, he realized, and he brought the fabric up to his nose and inhaled deeply as his eyes slid closed…

Upon opening them again, his gaze fixed on a photo sat on the bedside table; one he’d noticed last time. It was of Chloe, Penelope and Trixie at the hospital, right after Trixie was born. Penelope looked every ounce the proud grandmother with her arm around her daughter. Little Trixie was buried in a white towel, her eyes closed. And Chloe was in a hospital gown, her hair a mess and looking utterly tired. And yet she still looked as beautiful as ever; she was so happy, holding her daughter in her arms.

Lucifer suddenly imagined himself on the other side of the bed beside Chloe, arm wrapped around her as he gazed proudly down at the child in her arms, the child that was theirs…

He shook himself. No idea where _that_ thought had come from. He was probably projecting his anger that Dan hadn’t been there, because Chloe _should’ve_ had someone there, most of all the father of her child. But the Douche hadn’t even bothered to show up, which just enraged him. Chloe and Trixie deserved a better father than Dan the Douche.

Once again he imagined himself in that role, but pushed the thought away. They certainly deserved better than him, too. He would never make good father material. What was more, he didn’t even _like_ children. Well, Chloe’s offspring was tolerable, and the thought of having more babies with Chloe sounded appealing, and _where the hell did **that** thought come from?!_

There was movement out of the corner of his eye, and Lucifer was grateful for the distraction. He turned and saw that Trixie had crawled out of her towel and pulled the covers off the bed, which had landed on top of her. He wasn’t even surprised anymore and rolled his eyes.

“Child…” He pulled the covers from her and wrapped the towel around her again. He then picked her up and carried her out the room and down the stairs. “Now, let’s see about getting you a new nappy, hmm?”

He set her down on the floor before walking over to the kitchen counter where the diaper bag was sat. There was no diaper to be seen, and he ended up spilling the entire bag out on the counter in search of one – which he found right at the bottom, much to his annoyance.

Diaper in hand, he walked back over to Trixie and knelt beside her. He set the diaper down and laid her on top of it, ready to fasten it around her. But because she was so obviously determined to make his night hell, she rolled over and crawled away as fast as she could, giggling all the while.

“No! Child, come back here!” He gave chase, but trying to catch a baby was like trying to heard cats: it was physically impossible.

Lucifer lost count of the times he tripped over himself in his many attempts to catch her. But when he finally caught her, he found that he’d enjoyed the chase as much as Trixie had. Caught up in the moment, he tickled her and even blew a raspberry into her belly. The child’s laughter was like music to his ears.

But then he came back to himself, stopped laughing, and tried to pretend that he hadn’t just enjoyed himself. He set her down again and managed to fasten the diaper around her. The next step was to find another onesie for her, but Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was tired, and the entire experience was bringing up feelings he didn’t want to feel again.

The sense of belonging. The sense of _family_. He _couldn’t_ feel it again. It was only a matter of time before Chloe found out what he’d done, and then she would want nothing more to do with him, and he’d lose a friend. The loss of his family had been hard, but he’d managed, because they’d hurt him and part of him was relieved that they were out of his life (with the exception of Amenadiel). But if he lost Chloe…

How would he cope? She was the air he breathed. His everything.

He loved her. No, he was _in_ love with her.

There was no use denying it any longer. He was in love with Chloe Decker, and that love would tear him apart.

The right thing to do was to leave her and let her get on with her life without him, because she didn’t deserve him. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to. He _needed_ her. He was selfish, but he always had been, there was nothing new there.

He’d told himself over and over already; Chloe deserved better than him. The child deserved someone who was a good father.

Baby noises alerted him to said child, and he looked down to find her beside him. Her arms were reaching out towards him, and she was making whining noises like she was about to cry. She wanted him to pick her up.

But he couldn’t. She deserved better than him. He turned away and ignored her, but then he felt her start to climb his leg as she fussed some more. Realizing she was probably going to start crying, Lucifer rolled his eyes and picked her up. Because at the end of the day, he couldn’t refuse a Decker lady. They had him wrapped around their little fingers; completely whipped. And somehow he was fine with that. Glad, even.

Trixie cooed happily in his arms and reached out to touch his face. Lucifer moved his head back at first, but there was no escaping her and he reluctantly let her pull on his lip. He couldn’t fathom what was so fascinating about his mouth…

“Da…da…”

He froze.

Had she…had she just said what he thought she’d said…?

“Dada.”

She had!

It shouldn’t have meant anything. It was probably nothing; a mistake. The Douche was her father, not him. And yet Lucifer couldn’t stop his heart from expanding at what she’d said. Because if she was calling him that, maybe she thought he could be a good father after all, and if that was true then maybe there was hope after all, that he could be a father and have children with Chloe after he married her…

Married…children…

Those _definitely_ weren’t thoughts one had about “just a friend”.

Chloe was more than a friend. He knew that now. Chloe was life. His future. He wanted to marry her, start a family with her…

If she let him in. If she returned his feelings, which he doubted she would. And of course she would leave him once she found out everything he’d done…

He shook his head. There was no need to think about that now. This was a happy moment, and he wanted to cherish it always.

Lucifer lowered himself onto the couch, lying down, and Trixie automatically curled up on his chest. With her bottom stickling in the air, she fell fast asleep. Lucifer couldn’t help but marvel at her show of trust; she felt safe with him, safe enough to fall asleep in his presence. It was wondrous.

With a smile on his face, Lucifer followed her into dreamland.


End file.
